gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego?/Gallery
This is the gallery of the short-lived half-hour game show Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? Witics.jpg|Views of the set Immer.png|A CGI rendition of the ACME Chronoskimmer carmentime.jpg|An animated rendition of the Season 1 contestant area season 2 set.jpg|Season 2 Set Artwork restoration device.jpg|Season 2 Loot Restoration Device acme_time_net_logo_by_avikalban-d32bc3s.jpg|Animated Rendition of the Acme Timenet logo 4-18_X_img360000825A.jpg|Old promotional card with the engine crew, Kevin, the Chief, and the Delta Airlines mascot vlcsnap-2013-06-02-15h57m02s119.png|90 second timer for the Trail of Time season 2 round 2 setup.jpg|Round 2 Setup for Season 2 The first season V.png|The first season begins with a cold open before the intro, as we see a V.I.L.E. Logo WITICS 1.PNG|Carmen is acting very evil in her office today! VILE Season 1.PNG|The V.I.L.E gangsters from season 1. They're all worthy of the name: Rogues Gallery. WITICS 2.PNG|Looks like someone stole something from the past! Chief Lynne informs the pilots! Poop.png|Ignition! vlcsnap-2013-09-27-23h29m59s102.png|Start up those engines! vlcsnap-2013-09-27-23h29m25s63.png|Plug it in Owen! B.png|Charging up! A.png|Ready for Launching! vlcsnap-2013-09-27-23h31m01s8.png|Off we go! WITICS.PNG|The engine crew looks brave, but who really is brave? Kevin 1.png|Why none other than Kevin Shinick! And to be honest, he is pretty brave and strong! WITICS 3.PNG|And here's he is welcoming us to the mission. WITICS 4.PNG|And here are the time pilots! All ready to go! season 1 mission profile location.PNG|Season 1 Mission Profile Location Map. Looks similar to the map on World but it's in the chief's office. Notice all the years around the globe map. Amnitia.JPG|Kevin is out of clues so here's the spirit Omnitia. Low.png|OH NO! LOW FUEL! This is never a good sign. :( Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-20h54m26s186.png|Season 1 Data Boost Time OOP.png|DANGER! Carmen's crook attacked! This is also never a good sign. :( WITICS 5.PNG|Here is the chronological order game, and this contestant is almost one event away from saving history! WITICS 6.PNG|By golly, he did save history! Season 1.png|Season 1 Trail of Time wasteland captured.PNG|Sorry Baron Wasteland, you're trash now! WITICS 13.PNG|This is how Carmen got escaped in Season 1 :( WITICS 12.PNG|This is what happens when Carmen was captured in Season 1 Ttsm.PNG|Look, the transtime signal monitor just picked up something! tts.PNG|There's the logo! You would probably say that this was the precursor to the interception of the chronoskimmer vile.PNG|Oh no, not VILE again! light.PNG|Uh oh, that red light can only mean one thing! An Incoming Missile Alert! brace for impact.PNG|BRACE FOR IMPACT EVERYONE! mail time.PNG|Whoa, look out from below! I think there's lots of mail! I just hope it's fan mail! mail time 2.PNG|Nope, it's mail from the past tnpp.PNG|And let's not forget our pal. the Time Net Postal Pinata! acme street entertainers.PNG|Here are the ACME Street Entertainers! Hmmm, that crew looks very familiar. acme street entertainers 2.PNG|This would be the only time the audience would be shown. Some of the members from the studio audience came up to listen to a clue from the Street Entertainers. But overall, the audience is never shown. lr2.PNG|Second "Loot Restored" Logo demonstration.PNG|This is a very rare shot of John demonstrating to the time pilot how to go through the portals. demonstration 2.PNG|And here's John showing the time pilot how to operate the devices if a time pilot gets a question wrong. carmen atlas.PNG|John showing the Atlas in the ACME Timenet Mission Pack carmen shirt.PNG|That shirt would fit nice on Elaine. Not really, it's the consolation prize for the time pilot who had the lowest score. carmen hat.PNG|The Chronoskimmer Cap, and you know who's on it, right? carmen watch.PNG|If you want to "watch" Carmen Sandiego, then keep your eyes on this watch. carmen cd roms.PNG|The CD Rom Collection carmen board games.PNG|As the Chief salutes the time pilot, we see the Carmen board games on her desk. carmen computer season 1.PNG|Engine Crew showing the Computer if the contestant won in Season 1 carmen britannica season 1.PNG|Britannica Season 1 Logo carmen cd rom encyclopedia season 1.PNG|Britannica CD Rom Set Season 1 carmen encyclopedias.PNG|Whoa, Owen really is hitting the books! carmen encyclopedia lose.PNG|The Chief showing the Encyclopedias if someone loses in the Trail of Time (Season 1) carmen stereo season 1.PNG|Owen's really rockin out with the stereo! (Season 1) carmen cd player season 1.PNG|CD Player (Season 1) baron wasteland trail of time.PNG|Better run Baron, I hear we're gonna "trash" your party and capture you! witics season 1 trade cards.jpg|Trading Cards from Season 1 2nd and final season Cd.png|In the 2nd and final season before each show, we see the ACME Time Net Case File Disk to indicate what episode number this show is. H2O.png|Carmen giving her gangster of the day the mission. Vile.png|The 2nd and final season VILE Villains Jacqueline Hyde, Sir Vile, Buggs Zapper, Dr. Belljar, and Medeva Once again worthy of the name; Rogues Gallery. vlcsnap-2013-09-21-22h27m00s81.png|When you see that beam of light, that means the VILE Villian transported him/herself to steal history! WITICS 7.PNG|Here is the chief's office for the 2nd and final season. Notice the 28 minutes meter is revealed PP.png|The Chronoskimmer Boot.png|Boot up the Chrono-Computer! Boot 2.png|Time Probes Launching! Boot 3.png|Ready to Go! 5555555.png|Look out Carmen, Kevin's coming to get ya! FFF.png|Season 2 Engine Crew WITICS 8.PNG|Kevin, this is not time to exercise! Get to work or you're fired! crew fools around.PNG|Kevin, this is not time to be rehearsing for a band class! Get to work now, before I get the Chief!, kevin swingin.PNG|Kevin, this is not time to be swinging, Get to work or you're fired! kevin hoops.PNG|Come on Kevin, this is not time to be dunking like Michael Jordan! Get to work now! kevin planes.PNG|Kevin, I'm not gonna say it again! GET TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED! I'm gonna count to 3, and if I get to 3, I'm gonna get the Chief! kevin 1.PNG|1! kevin 2.PNG|2! 2 1/2! 2 3/4! 2 4/5! 2 5/6! kevin made it.PNG|Whew! Almost got fired and made it in time! Anyway, here's Kevin welcoming us to the show in the 2nd and final season! WITICS 9.PNG|The second and final season podiums. Notice now that the bottom space is covered and that it does not reveal their feet. season 2 mission profile location.PNG|Season 2 Mission Profile Location Map. But this time it's on a computer rather than the map 2elwl69-1-.jpg|Hey, we're in luck! It's a Nano Probe Intercept. All right! The Nano Probes have intercepted something at V.I.L.E. headquaters. Interspect.JPG|Here's what this means. Carmen watches the view screen just like the time pilots You can call this the ACME TimeNet equivalent of the ACME Crimenet Phone Tap. 27y368i-1-.jpg|The season 2 Cluefinder, it detected something! libby.PNG|In the second and final season, we see "Libby", the robot who works at the Chrono Cafeteria. She gives out clues to the time pilots fmw.PNG|Well, Libby's not the only one who's giving out clues. In the 2nd and final season, we also see the Chronoskimmer's engineer, Fumbles Mcwhoops. kp.PNG|Hey, why is Kevin being pulled into another universe? kpue.PNG|Oh no, it's the parallel universe! Where ACME is bad, and VILE is good! kpuec.PNG|And there's the evil chief, Commissar! kpbtn.PNG|Well, thank goodness everything is back to normal! 2v.jpg|OH NO! Collision alert! Duck for cover! Danger.JPG|DANGER! Carmen's crook attacked again! Always never a good sign. :( vlcsnap-2013-03-10-20h47m35s88.png|Let's do a data boost! WITICS Ticker Tape Parade.JPG|Here's an example of a strange thing happening to the engine crew. Uh oh! Better do a data boost to get them out! Now.png|Here's another! Eeek! The engine crew definitely looks like birdseed! If they want to stay alive and not eaten, we better do a data boost! Blow.png|Here's another example. Oh No! Talk about things that make you go boom! Better do a data boost! 911.png|Oh no! Jamie and John told us that Alaine went into super spin! We better do a data boost to make her stop spinning! Snn.png|Uh oh, John told us that the launch tube got blasted! Better do a data boost for that! Atle.png|Uh oh, Alaine told us that the chrono capacitor is going crazy! We better do a data boost! vlcsnap-2013-12-17-18h32m31s220.png|Oh no, Jamie said that the launch tubes got blasted AGAIN! We need to do a Data Boost, PRONTO! vlcsnap-2013-03-10-20h48m28s156.png|We're gonna make one last leap foward in time and you know what that means! An ULTIMATE Data Boost! Loot.png|Woohoo, we got the loot on board! WITICS 10.PNG|Season 2 Chronological Order Game WITICS 11.PNG|The Season 2 "History is Saved!" Logo. I have to say, that one was better than the Season 1 logo. Loot Being restored.JPG|In season two, we actually saw the contestant return the loot back to where it belonged to, and this is the beginning of that process. 1.png|Then, we actually saw the contestant return the loot back to where it belonged to, and this is the end result of that process. Lplplplplplplplplplp.png|Now Kevin and the contestant are off to the Trail of Time. "Look out Carmen! We're on our way!" 2.png|Season 2 Trail of Time Nappp.png|HEY! You've captured Jacqueline Hyde! What.png|GOTCHA Dr. Belljar! Bad.png|You're history pardon the pun Medeva! bz caught.PNG|Sorry Buggs, but you're in our flytrap now! sir vile captured.PNG|Time's up Sir Vile! You're busted now! WITICS 15.PNG|Looks like Carmen really gave the slip on this contestant in Season 2. WITICS 14.PNG|Carmen captured in a Season 2 episode. Down.png|Look out, VILE has taken over the Chronoskimmer! ia.PNG|OH NO! IT'S AN INTRUDER ALERT! AND SECTOR 5 IS KEVIN'S BEDROOM! DID ONE OF THE VILE VILLANS SNEAK INTO HIS ROOM? km.PNG|Nope. No VILE Villains here, it's only Kevin's Mom just giving out a clue to the time pilots. double.PNG|Hey, why are there two Chronoskimmers? future kevin.PNG|Why it's none other than Future Kevin! And I have to be honest, he really needs a new hair do! SAM_4740.JPG|Oh No Evil Chief & Evil Kevin Are Laughing Evilly SAM_4805.JPG|Go Away Medeva Evil Kevin 2.JPG|''Oh No It's The Evil Kevin GET ME OUT OF THIS PARALLEL UNIVERSE RIGHT HERE & NOW'' Medeva.jpg|WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! vlcsnap-2013-09-19-19h18m13s196.png|Engine Crew showing the ACME Timenet Package for Season 2 carmen cd player season 2.PNG|CD Player (Season 2) carmen stereo season 2.PNG|Stereo (Season 2) carmen computer season 2.PNG|Computer System (Season 2) carmen britannica season 2.PNG|Season 2 Britannica carmen cd rom encyclopedia season 2.PNG|CD Rom Encyclopedia (Season 2) Vlcsnap-2013-09-20-18h51m57s116.png|Alaine is kickin it with some tunes on the CD player! vlcsnap-2013-11-22-18h16m12s152.png|We're gonna get you Carmen! vlcsnap-2013-11-22-18h19m39s171.png|Evil no more you'll be after we capture you Jaquelline Hyde! Medva in the trail of time.jpg|Hey Medeva, you better be scared, because we're gonna get you! vlcsnap-2013-11-22-18h13m56s99.png|Hey Buggs, don't feel too confident, we're comin' to get you and Carmen! vlcsnap-2013-11-22-18h24m27s6.png|Well Dr. Beljar, I guess this is our appointment. Our appointment to catch you, that is! Sir vile reporting to Carmen.jpg|Sir vile reporting to his mistress, Carmen. vlcsnap-2014-10-05-22h52m49s129.png|Hey, what happened to Kevin? He looks like he was hanging out with Tarzan! vlcsnap-2015-01-10-23h13m27s65.png|Medeva reporting to Carmen. vlcsnap-2015-01-10-23h08m06s194.png|Dr. Beljar having his "appointment" with Carmen vlcsnap-2015-01-15-22h17m44s184.png|Buggs Zapper, this better be an important message to Carmen, or else you're gonna have to bug off! Rogues Gallery Yrdsysd5.png|Medeva Puke.png|Off Medeva Goes Srydr5y.png|Baron Wasteland baron wasteland.PNG|There goes Baron Wasteland to trash things up Syrr.png|Dr. Belljar Q46q6.png|There goes Dr. Belljar to steal history SSSSSSS.png|Sir Vile Ysrysr.png|There goes Sir Vile into the portal! 1225.png|Jacqueline Hyde aka The Two Faced Wicked Witch 46w46w46.png|And there goes Jacqueline Hyde Rtydr5s.png|Buggs Zapper Grstt.png|Looks like Buggs Zapper had to Bug off of Carmen and steal history! H2O.png|and of course the leader of V.I.L.E, Carmen Sandiego SAM_4725.JPG|AHHHH, It's Medeva She's Going to roast us with her fire-breath. JH.jpg|Jacqueline Hyde's look in season1 Sir Vile.jpg|Sir Vile's season 1 look Medeva's look in season 1.jpg|Medeva's look in season 1 BZ.jpg|Buggs Zapper in the CD Rom Game. He looks a lot fatter in the CD Rom than on the show! SV.jpg|Sir VILE in the CD Rom Game DB.jpg|Dr. Beljar in the CD Rom Game MA.jpg|Medeva in the CD Rom Game J H.jpg|Jacquelline Hyde in the CD Rom Game carmen cd rom.PNG|Carmen Sandiego in the CD Rom Game The VILE Villains on the prowl! Mnmnnmm.png|Yikes! Medeva is trying to fry the ship. Cyrrccc.png|Oh no! Look what Medeva has done! Talk about a shocking moment! Let's see David Copperfield try that! In.png|Look what Dr. Beljar is doing to the ship. Talk about a shocking experience! Dish.png|Look out for Dr. Belljar, he's trying to sneak into the Chronoskimmer and mess it up! OPOPOPO.png|What's this? Look what the Doc has done now! I hope this is covered by State Farm. Incoming!.PNG|The Two Faced Wicked Witch is hurling some trash at the ship. Incoming! Xxxxxx.jpg|Oh boy, we definitely need directions to the junkyard! Jacqueline Hyde destroyed the ship! Pilots.png|Oh man another shocking experience, Sir Vile is sparking the ship. Fire.png|Oh my goodness, what is Sir Vile doing to the Chronoskimmer? He's frying it! bz.PNG|Hey, what does Buggs Zapper have there? bz break screen.PNG|Oh no, whatever that was, he broke the screen! All I can say is OW! Otttt.png|Look what Buggs Zapper is doing to the ship! I hope State Farm covers this damage in the chronoskimmer's insurance. Dew.png|Look, Buggs Zapper is at it again! But what is he spraying? It looks like Mountain Dew to me! bw destroy.PNG|Uh oh, looks like we're not going anywhere thanks to the zapping from Baron Wasteland! State Farm is not gonna like this! vlcsnap-2013-02-27-17h38m41s159.png|Oh snap, Medeva really put a shocking spell on the Chronoskimmer! Jacqueline hyde in the chroskimmer.jpg|Timepilots! Grab Jacqueline Hyde quickly! She'll be very easy to catch now as she's giving us a clue by entering the chronoskimmer, being very small. Taking the loot back away from the VILE Villains Pow.png|There's Jacquelline Hyde with the loot! Let's take it from her! hyde angry.PNG|Looks like Jacquelline Hyde got "fired up" because of the time pilots taking the loot away Who.png|Dr. Belljar has the loot and is waiting "patient"ly to get it on board! beljar angry.PNG|Well, looks like we have one more appointment with Dr. Belljar, and that is The Trail of Time Old.png|Sir Vile is evil and valliant with the loot in his hands! sir vile angry.PNG|Whoa, looks like Sir Vile is fired up just like Jacquelline Hyde! 22.png|Medeva looks like a fortune teller when she has the loot in her hands. Seriously, she does. medeva angry.PNG|Looks like Medeva still has some tricks up her sleeve. See you in the Trail of Time Medeva! wasteland loot.PNG|Look, Baron Wasteland has the loot! Let's clean things up by taking it away from him! wasteland angry.PNG|Wow, Baron Wasteland is even grouchier than Oscar the Grouch! S234.png|Looky there, Buggs Zapper has the loot! Let's grab it from him! Bz angry.PNG|Well, looks like Buggs is buggy! 662.JPG|Give us that loot back Medeva or you'll be sorry. 660.JPG|Surrender That Loot Sir Vile Or You'll Be Really Sorry Medeva looks like a fortune teller.jpg|Medeva looks like a fortune teller in season one, holding the loot orb that is. LOL! Time Portals witics portal.jpg|Chinese Time Portal witics portal 2 pull.jpg|Wheel Pull Time Portal witics portal 3.jpg|Egyptian Time Portal witics portal 4.jpg|Greek Time Portal witics portal 6.jpg|Grandfather Clock Time Portal witics portal 7.jpg|Electrical Time Portal witics capture crystal.jpg|Capture Crystal Energizer and Chronolock Chamber in Capture Station overlook of the trail of time carmen.jpg|Overlook map of the Trail of Time vlcsnap-2013-09-13-15h43m00s243.png|Questions correct screen Engine Crew Alaine Kashian.jpg|Alaine Kashian (orange engine crew member) owen wilson.jpg|Owen Wilson (yellow engine crew member, Season 1) jg.PNG|Jamie Gustis (yellow engine crew member, Season 2) john lathan.jpg|John Latham (red engine crew member) Category:Carmen Sandiego Category:Images